Chico raro
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto #1 de "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites! Encontrar a alguien extraordinario es algo digno de recordar...


_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie TEEN WOLF**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto #1 de "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!. El personaje escogido es el querido por todos (sobre todo por cierto sourwolf, STEREK 4EVER!) es Stiles Stilinski.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

En la aventura de nuestra vida, nos encontramos muchos personajes que, aunque secundarios, también tienen su propia historia.

He conocido con muchas personas, no todas ellas han sido importantes para mí y la mayoría no solía destacar en nada. Nunca ha habido una persona que me llame la atención de tal manera que con solo verla desee saber quién es.

Bueno, no hasta que llegué a Beacon Hills y en el instituto vi correr a aquel chico como una bala. Se paró a hablar con otro chaval, ¿o era una chica? Nunca lo supe porque de repente no había nadie allí para mí, solo ese chico, todos los demás estaban borrosos a mi vista.

Desprendía tanta vida y luz que me pregunté porque no me quedaba ciega.

...

El chico con tanta energía que todos parecíamos dormidos a su lado estaba en mi clase.

Me di cuenta a las dos semanas ¿cómo pude ser tan torpe? Bueno, porque estaba detrás de mí, sino claro que me hubiese dado cuenta.

Su apellido era Stilinski, y por la conversación que tuvo con un compañero, deduje que se llamaba Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski. Parecía sacado de una novela. Me gustaba.

...

Volví a verle poco después, estaba comiendo unas patatas rizadas en su coche, que parecía salido de un área militar. Olvidé lo que hacía y dónde estaba y casi me atropellan por ello, pero no me arrepentí.

...

NO ERA UNA ACOSADORA.

En serio que no lo era, de verdad. Solo me llamaba la atención. Nada más. Ni siquiera me gustaba (el que me hacía tilín tenía el cabello rubio rizado y era más alto)

Y fue casualidad que acabásemos juntos en el trabajo de Economía. Según parece para separarlo de su mejor amigo ¿Scott se llamaba?

Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo sería en realidad? A lo mejor no era tan amigable como pensaba, o tal vez sí. La intriga me hizo no poder dormir aquella noche pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de la emoción.

...

Antes de empezar el trabajo en la biblioteca, Stiles me confesó algo; tenía Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad y a lo mejor no trabaja bien con él por eso.

No era problema. Yo le confesé que tenía un hermano pequeño con lo mismo y que sabía controlarlo y ayudarle.

Él se quedó más tranquilo al oír aquello y comenzamos el trabajo. Y era un chico no solo amigable, sino divertido y tan tremendamente extrovertido que estuvieron a punto de echarnos por su culpa y tuve que hacer la enfadada con él, porque había que ser muy amargado o tener poco sentido del humor para enfadarse con él.

...

Aunque Stiles y yo no éramos amigos realmente, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Él me hablaba de sus colegas y de su vida en general, pero me contaba cosas que no se suelen decir a una desconocida; como su loco amor por Lydia Martin, su sensación de ser inútil a pesar de ser un chico muy dado a prestar ayuda a sus seres queridos y el sentimiento de abandono por parte de su amigo Scott desde que se echó novia, también su preocupación por su padre y en general por todos los que le rodeaban.

-¿Alguna vez... no te has sentido qué por mucho que lo intentes nunca vas a estar a la altura?-casi lloró al lanzarme la pregunta.

No le respondí, sabía que no era a mí a quien se lo preguntaba.

...

Mi hermano tuvo un ataque de pánico debido a una pesadilla y me acordé de Stiles. Me dijo que solía quedarse por las noches solo ¿y si le ocurría algo mientras su padre trabajaba? Seguramente no le diría nada al día siguiente. Así es él, no ve la razón de que la gente le aprecie tanto.

Al día siguiente le hice prometer que me llamaría si nadie estaba con él cuando tuviese un ataque. Fui tan cabezota que acabamos gritándonos y casi nos quedamos afónicos. Luego me preguntó como si nada de ir al McDonald a comer y le respondí que sí. No volvimos a hablar del tema pero me pidió mi número al final por si las moscas.

...

Una noche, Stiles me llamó al móvil. Pensé que sufría un ataque, pero no era así.

Me pidió perdón por despertarme y me preguntó si me gustaría salir un rato. Le dije que sí porque notaba su voz temblar y esa noche no hacía mucho frío.

No nos dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos en un banco sentados mirando al frente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-me atreví a preguntarle.

Él me miró extrañado, creo que lo devolví a la realidad al hacerle la pregunta.

-No, nada realmente...

Soltó un gran resoplo y sus ojos brillaron muy intensamente.

-Stiles, no sé qué te puede haber pasado-empecé a hablar-Pero... tengo la sensación de que todo lo que me cuentas cuando estamos solos no se lo sueles decir a nadie más -me giré para verle directamente-Tienes amigos, muy buenos amigos por cómo me hablar de ellos. No soy experta en las relaciones personales pero sé que cuando uno se llena de dolor y no dice nada, un día acaba por estallar y desbordarse.

-Lo sé... -me respondió entrecortadamente, tal vez por el frio, tal vez del dolor que tenía en su pecho-pero es la única forma que tengo de demostrarles... demostrarme-se corrigió-que soy...

Un sollozo le cortó. Se recogió las piernas y puso su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Por impulso le empecé a acariciar la espalda. Cuando pasan estas cosas ¿qué hacer para ayudar de verdad? ¿cómo...?

Y vino a mí la inspiración que usaba para escribir mi diario, ese que empezaba a ser emocionante por el simple hecho de haberle conocido. Y le conté una historia...

-Hace poco tiempo, vi a un chico que era pura energía. No era guapo o estaba dentro de lo que la gente considera atractivo. Pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de él.

Stiles dejó de sollozar al oírme hablar.

-...Un día me empezó a hablar de sí mismo y al otro día y al otro... y me entristecí al ver que él no se veía como todos lo hacían. Era leal, divertido, valiente, pero sobretodo tenía una luz propia que no era deslumbrante como el Sol, tímida como la Luna o tintineante como las estrellas, era más bien un cometa que temías que no volvieras a ver si apartabas la vista de él. Y solo deseo que algún día ese chico se vea como yo lo veo, así podría hacerle ver al Sol que ha perdido su oportunidad de codearse con él, la Luna no sería tan tímida a su lado y las estrellas dejarían de menospreciarle.

La mirada de Stiles por fin se posó en mí.

-¿Crees que algún día... se dará cuenta de lo especial qué es?-le pregunté.

No respondió, solo me lanzó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

En ese momento olvidé al angelito de cabellos rizados.

Ahora, solo tenía ojos para el chico cometa y ¿quién sabe? Ser algún día su cometa gemelo que atravesara el universo a su lado.

 **El personaje de Stiles es el único de la serie que me causa tanta empatía que desearía que alguien aparecería en su vida para desvelarle lo especial que es. De allí este one-shot.**


End file.
